Wonders of Puberty
by blue wolf luv red phoenix
Summary: Puberty comes only once in a lifetime, yet it does wonders for us. What happens when puberty falls upon a certain boy? Total chaos. Pairings undecided. Ratings may change.


**_Hey people! Sky here! And a new Fic too! -.-''''_**

**_Omg…seriously thnx for all the reviews, favorites and alerts on 'Innocence is not always a good thing'. Just checked it, & I saw 53 reviews…..O.O…..Thnx people! I really thought it wasn't that good….so that means I shouldn't look down on myself? Can't help it T_T . There's sooo many good writers out there._**

**_Actually this fic was thought of long, long ago….about 2 months ago. And I started writing this chap about a month ago, i guess? But due to writer's block, CSI:Miami(stupid good show….can't take my eyes of it…I downloaded tons of episodes…&I mean tons) , and some laziness….it just finished 2 days ago. It took me until now to double check and edit it, but there may still be some errors so…..please don't be harsh. *bows*_**

**_So please enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroko No Basuke & unfortunately all the hot guys in there too..._**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, hey…look there! Oh my gosh…he's soo cool!"

"Where? Which one!?"

"There! That one! The one who just walked past the school gates."

"Kyaa! He's handsome! Oh my, is that his real hair colour!? So cool….."

"I think it is! Never mind that, did he just transferred in!? I've never seen him in school before."

"I don't kno- wait. There's 2 stripes on his collar. He's the same grade as us! Kyaa!"

"Maybe he'll even be in the same class as us!" Two girls jumped enthusiastically before quieting down, blushing as the guy walked past them.

The girls weren't the only ones who noticed the boy's presence. Whispers broke out the moment the boy had walked into the school compound.

Wonder and curiosity filled the air. While the boys were curious as to who the new guy was, girls were cooing, blushing and hoping that they'll get to talk to him. Hell, even just being in his presence was enough!

However, through all the whispers and excitement, the admired boy himself was quietly walking through the crowd, either he was ignoring the stares, or he himself didn't notice the attention on him. The boy made his way into school, searching for his class, as he left behind stares, curiosity and blushing girls.

* * *

At about the same time, a red hair boy was currently grumbling in class 2-B. A gloomy aura of annoyance surrounded him till nobody even dared to sit on the surrounding seats. More ticks covered his forehead and he furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the minutes pass by and not even a single sign of his shadow. Now Kagami Taiga really does look like a tiger, a predator who is currently waiting very patiently for his prey.

"Kuroko, that bastard…" He gritted his teeth as he felt another muscle ache. He never, **ever**, wants a repeat of that time again. Even remembering it made him wince in pain.

_With the Winter Cup gone, and a hair-length score of 121-120 against Rakuzan, Seirin finally emerged victorious thanks to Kuroko's new skills and Kagami's support and determination. Going against Akashi Seijuro and his team wasn't like anything they've ever faced before - even Touou seemed like a small team compared to Rakuzan. But going through all those sweat, efforts and difficulties paid off as they were finally the #1 high school basketball team in Japan. This victory was fulfilling, especially to Kuroko, who was able to change the mindsets of his former teammates, getting them to enjoy the thrill of basketball once more. Even Akashi had a slight smile, (yes, not a grin or smirk), after his loss._

_With their victory, the Seirin basketball team celebrated at Kagami's house once more. Food was ordered as none had the strength to even lift their leg and depending on their coach would just be a repeat of their quarter-finals' celebration. Also, as a thank-you gift, the whole team bought a T-shirt, with Kiyoshi's number and all their wishes printed on it. Accompanying it was a signed basketball, the same ball which was used during their final match. Riko was the one who thought of the idea while the others agreed on it, knowing that their center couldn't possibly play with them for now and recovery was the best thing for him at the moment. A teary-eyed Kiyoshi accepted it graciously while his teammates wished him a fast recovery, with hopes that a miracle will happen and maybe, just maybe, they could play together again next year._

_Their celebration then came to an end, which was soon followed up by their winter vacation. Just as Riko had said, no practice was issued during that time as it was a given for them to rest and for once, enjoy a break. Winter went by fast and soon, school reopened. Practice was kept at 60%, allowing them to conserve their energy and focus on their end of year exams. And this was especially true for Kagami. As his scores on the recent test have amazingly dropped even lower than before, the 'Bakagami Special Tuition Team' was initiated once more. I mean, which American scores a 5 in their English paper? As for his Japanese language paper…..let's just say he owns a certain ace shooter once more._

_With that dealed with, the exams were over and Kagami was able to maintain his 90th place. Being able to advance, the worst was finally gone for him…...or so he thought._

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"-so as I've just said, we will be having training session during the spring break. That means no slacking, no skipping, no dating, no GIRLS until our 2 weeks training is clear. Understand!?" Commanded Aida Riko as she looked at her boys' faces.

Hyuuga was crying, thinking on how he was going to miss the Sengoku Warlords convention. Mitobe's soul is barely hanging from his body, while Koganei is seen hugging his pale friend, complaining that he will never get a girlfriend. Kagami was twitching with the urge to complain, but since he doesn't want to go against the female version of Hades, it was better to keep his mouth shut. As for Kuroko…he was still passive as always.

Riko twitched.

***THUD**THUD**THUD**THUD**THUD**THUD!***

Groans came up and one satisfied Aida Riko was looking happily at the players. "And no daydreaming or even thinking about the holidays. If Rakuzan, Touou, Kaijou and all of the other schools are gonna train, we're also gonna work our ass off."

"But you didn't have to punch our heads! Telling us would be easier…." Hyuuga complained.

"And Coach…..I would have appreciated it if you didn't punch my head too." Kuroko stared at her while examining the bump on his head.

"Ahh…gomen, gomen." She stuck out her tongue. "I was getting a little excited. Anyway, this training is an important preparation for when we meet with the Generation of Miracles again. We barely beat Rakuzan, this shows that we still need more strength and skill to overcome this obstacle." The players nodded in agreement. "So I'm gonna expect all of you to attend or else….." Everyone shuddered in fear.

"Ano…." "Now that that's settled, dismiss!" Riko turned and left the gym, leaving the players and one Kuroko Tetsuya hanging.

Kagami flinched as he remembered the start of the spring break training. He knew he should have agreed to visit his father in America, but noooooo…..he just had to go and train, wanting to beating those smug Generation of Miracles. How stupid was he to do that…

Kagami stood before the doors of the unusually quiet gym. 'Huh? I thought the senpais always come earlier than me? How come I don't hear anyone practicing? Cheh…..Maybe coach-' He stopped his thoughts when he entered the gym. Right in the center of the court was one Aida Riko fuming with flames in the background. The reason it was soo quiet was because all the others had crawled away and cowered behind the benches, stage curtains and even the tiny water bottles.

'This doesn't look good…' The red haired jumped as Riko suddenly stared at him. Oh…why did he come, why did he come, why did he-_"Ka-Ga-Mi-kuuunn..."_ The calm voice of his coach called out to him. Wait. Certainly, certainly not calm! What's with that venom seeping through!? Not to further quicken his death, he answered. "Y-y-ye-yes?"

She's smiling! "Do you happen to know where is and when is Kuroko-kun gonna come?" She asked, still smiling darkly.

Kagami fell on his butt before shaking his head in denial. He swear he shook soo hard, his head could fling away. Who wouldn't when there's a demon in front of you? "N-no! I don't know! Lastcontactwithhimafterschoo lweekendneverhadcontactwithh imiswear!"

He took a big gulp of air after saying that. He didn't regret that he was about to run out of oxygen from his fast-paced talking, as he would rather not die from the shadow hands that seemingly had came out from Riko's dark aura.

Riko seemed to have calmed down a little after his confession. **A little.**

"So….you didn't know that he was not going to come for the 2 weeks training. At all?"

"Wait. He's not coming? I thought we all agreed on it already?" Kagami looked surprised.

Riko tightened her smile. "Well…apparently he didn't." She suddenly shove a piece of paper that was being squeezed in her hand. Kagami really pitied that paper as it was crushed with no mercy, in the girl's hand. Slowly reaching out for the paper, he took it, and tried to smoothed it as much as he possibly could. Satisfied, he took a look at the content and was quite surprise to see his partner's handwriting. What was more shocking though, was the content.

_Dear Coach,_

_I am not able to attend the 2 weeks of training as I have to travel to America for some personal issues._

_I tried to tell you during our last meeting but you ignored me._

_So I'm going to leave this letter here, in hopes you can find it._

_Sincerely,_

_Kuroko Tetsuya_

Kagami twitched after reading the simple and blunt letter. America? That little runt….What kind of shadow leaves his light behind!? He's so going to cr-"Ehem." Kagami looked up to find an utterly pissed off Riko.

"I found this paper lying directly in the center of the court this morning. What a great way to start the training. Sooo…..Kagami-kun…." Kagami could probably get a heart attack when Riko suddenly shove her face in front of him, smiling at him innocently. "Do you know where he lives?" She ended it with a menacing stare.

He paled but luckily he was still able to answer. "N-no. We only go to Maji Burger after school then head our separate ways. I've never been to his house nor been told where. I swear!"

Riko took a long look at his face to see for any dishonesty. Seeing none, she stood up and turned as she prepared to walk off to start training.

"Well…that's too bad then. Since I have no other way to vent my anger out, Kagami-kun, you're gonna have to do Kuroko-kun's share of training too."

"Wa-wait! Why do I have to do extra training!? Kuroko's at fault here! And anyway, why is it m-" The girl suddenly turned her head around, looking at him with glinted eyes. **"You have a problem with it?"**

He gulped in fear. "E-er n-no."

Riko beamed. "Good. Alright boys. Let's start our training." As she turned and skipped away.

As for Kagami, he just sat limply on the ground as the others came to him, wishing him luck and peace for his soul.

*End of flashback*

* * *

'Seriously. Don't even mention Murasakibara, I bet even Coach has a few screws loose. Who in the name of basketball would even be sane enough to do that amount of training?!' Kagami messaged one of his aching shoulders.

The training menu consisted of running 10 rounds around the school in a minimum time of 40 minutes, 2 hours of basic training, an hour and a half of gruesome pool training, another hour and a half of muscle training in the gym, and finally running on the beach for 2 hours. This was done everyday of those 2 weeks. He repeats, e-v-e-r-y-d-a-y…..

And luckily for him, since his so loyal partner decided to take a vacation, he had to do the other's fair share of training too. Yes, that means 20 rounds of running in 80 minutes, 4 hours of basic training, 3 hours each of gym and pool training and 4 hours of beach running. And yes, he spent about half of his day training. Exactly 12 hours and 20 minutes.

Is he satisfied with his training? Yes.

Feels like he can beat the Generation of Miracles single-handedly now? Yes.

Tired? Yes.

Angry? Absolutely.

At who? One 'gonna-die-when-i-see-his-face' Kuroko Tetsuya.

So now he's practically glaring daggers at the classroom door in case his partner decided to come in. And when he does come, he will wish that he had never come back to Japan.

* * *

10 minutes has passed but still no sign of Kuroko. The power forward was getting bored waiting as he opt to look out the window, looking at the clouds and patiently waiting for the prey to come to him instead.

'School will start in 5 minutes. Where is that guy? Don't tell me he transferred out!? Though I'm angry, we still need him in the team. Hmmmm…..maybe he's just late. This is after all, the first day of school.' He thought to himself before suddenly, low-pitched squeals from his female classmates were heard.

Kagami winced as he closed his right ear. 'Argh…what's wrong with these girls. Wait, I know. Ikemen.' That seem to be the only thing that can make teenage girls happy these days. He knows that after experiencing and knowing Kise Ryota for a year. Crowd cheering - that was acceptable. But girls squealing, gasping and shouting during a casual street match - he spent most of his energy just trying to voice out those 'noises'.

"Don't tell me an ikemen is going to study in our school…." He groaned out as he tried to lull his headache.

Most of the squeals was coming from the corridors outside since it sounded much 'softer', indicating that the 'ikemen' was possibly heading to his class.

'Hmph. Good luck with that. I bet it'll be hard to get through those girls. Now, I just need to wait until he pass by this class…' Kagami's eyes widened. It would look quite comical to others,with his double eyebrows and a pair of large eyes, but this wasn't the time to think about that. Apparently, the pretty boy was going to be his new classmate according to the sound of an opening door, followed by how much his female classmates just screamed in glee.

Kagami shut his eyes in irritation and fisted a hand in his hair. God…can his day get any worse? First is his muscle ache, then Kuroko hasn't arrive yet, and now this!? He was just about to continue his ranting when a voice stopped him.

"Kagami-kun?"

Wait. He knew that voice. A voice that he's used to hearing after 1 year of knowing the person. Though it was a little husky and deep at the edge, there's no mistaking it. That voice belongs to Kuroko Tetsuya, his partner and the person who had left him alone with Coach Riko's hellsome training. Angry ticks erupted once more as he turned to face his soon-to-be ex-partner. Opening his eyes, instead of the lashing he was suppose to release, he just stared at the person in front of him.

A few seconds pass with only silence between them...

...

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**A/N : Kagamicchi, silent…..I'm trying to go to sleep here. So that's all for Chapter 1. I hope it's ok for u guys….Cause i know you're curious on what's happening! ^.^**

**Possibly gonna update this in a week. Writing always takes a lot of time for me but reviews and support helps me! ^.^**

**For now, I've got another fic with me that needs finishing. It's and Aokuro and it's only one chapter so far. Only 3/4 done due to laziness and writer's block! =.='''**

**Btw, in my 'Innocence is not always a good thing', some people reviewed and PM on how they would like to see more innocent stuff from Kurokocchi. I've got a few ideas in my mind but I'm not quite sure if it's that good. So if any of you have any ideas on it but are lazy to write it down, maybe you would like to share with little ol' me? ^-^ Pm ^-^ Cause i'm practically idea-less now…..**

**Review, Favorite & Alert!**

**_Sky Bradley_**


End file.
